Through the TV Screen
by Defying-Gravity-Girl
Summary: did you ever dream of being in the hArry Potter movies? Well I sure as hell did! So what happens when one regular HP fan is magically transported to Hogwarts? This could be interesrting.... R&R pleeze! RonXoc
1. Through the Rabbit Hole

As I heard the familiar soft music which I had grown so familiar with playing from the Television speakers, I let out a squeal of excitement. I wriggled in my blanket with the faces of Ron, Harry, and _Hermione_ designed on it as I watched the first scene where we see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid. As the movie played on I continued to narrate my excitement and humorous/humorless comments to the empty house. That is, until Ron entered the picture. As Harry ran through the wall to the platform my pulse rushed at the thought of Ron.

"C'moooon, Ronton!" I chimed, bouncing only an inch from the screen. As he entered I screamed. I giggled all through their conversation. "Ron, you're so cute," "Of course he has the scar, what do you think?" "Ohmigosh they are so cute when they are little!" Naturally, as Hermione entered I booed fervently. But then came the weird part.

As Ron lifted his wand to turn Scabbers yellow, I suddenly wished to be even closer to the T.V., although it was impossible. Then as the words of the spell left Ron's mouth, I could feel some strange force pulling me in. The most peculiar sensation of nothingness surrounded me and just as I noticed that I was no longer sitting in my living room but drifting in a strange oblivion, I was jerked awake.

The usual confusion of first waking up surrounded me. I was unsure of where I was when I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch while watching H.P. 1 last night. That explained why I was sitting up. As I looked around to find a clock and find out what time it was, I almost gasped. I most definitely was _not_ in my living room.


	2. Introducing: Nora Whatsherface!

I stared wide eyed at the fictional characters throwing me frightened glances.

"You okay, Nora?" Harry asked me. I blinked once.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" he spoke slowly and carefully, not wanting to provoke the crazy person, "You woke up really suddenly." Now I have watched TV my whole life and there is nothing more embarrassing for a character with amnesia or "holy crap I'm in a different world" syndrome than the conversation of trying to convince everyone that your from another world or that your name is not as they say. Being oh so very clever, I played along.

"Oh, um...er. Yeah, yeah I'm fine..Harry, right?" I tryed to act as if I had just met the people whom I had obsessed over nearly my whole life. He nodded in comfirmation. "So," I propped my self up properly, "What's going on here?"

"Well," began Hermione, stupid fuzzhead, "Ron here was trying out a spell, not that it was successful," she glared at Ron in dissapproval. I rolled my eyes and gagged behind her back. Before she could go on about her own talents, I interupted, using my TV induced knowledge to my advantage.

"So, Ron, where exactly did you get this spell?"

"My brothers," he replied, "Fred and George,"

"They already sound like a pair of jokesters. Do you think they would have given you a real spell?" he blushed candy apple red, the opposite of what I had intended. I laughed to lighten the mood. "that's what I thought. Well, once you learn some real stuff, you can kick their asses, right?"

"Well, I suppose..."

"Oh, please!" burst Hermione, "Magic is hardly meant for childish vengeance!"

"Oh, put a sock in it, fuzz ball. Besides, using magic on easy targets will perpare us all the more should we ever need to face more dangerous opponents." I glanced at Harry meanigfully. Hermione stood with a "hmph!" and strode out of the cart. I stared after her for merely a moment then reclined back into my seat and stared out the window.

"I don't think I like her." The two boys just stared at me. I risked my tough ass additude to steal a glance at them when I noticed the candy spread around them. I jumped in my seat.

"Food! Oh!Oh! Can I have some? Pleeease?" I made puppy-dog pout and Ron handed me a chocolate frog with a face as if I was threatening to shoot if he didn't give me any. I opened the box and immediatly dumped its froggy contents into my mouth. I felt itbounce around a bit as I began to chew and then slid the melting bits down my throat. "Thanks," I sighed, leaning back again.

"Um, shouldn't we get changing?" asked Harry timidly. I perked up.

"Oh shitnicks! You're right! I hadn't realized I'm not in robes yet." I leapt up to get my bag but when I opened the cargo I couldn't distinguish one bag from another. "Frick..." I asked Ron if he could help me get my bag. He pulled down the one he recognized as nothis nor Harry's, so I didn't have to admit myself clueless.

When we were finally dressed, Harry's glassed were "repairo'd" and the infamous dirt on Ron's nose had been cleaned ,we began the treck to the castle. As we all know, the castle is totally impressive on the T.V. screen,b ut in person it is even better. As the starry night stared down at us and the moon cast and eerie blue light on the turrets, I was captured in the magic before I even realized I had a wand. And in case you were wondering, after a long search through my bags,I found a pheonix feather and willow wand. It is gorgeous. This 'Nora' is my kind of gal!

When the boats stopped, we began to waddle up the grand staircase until we stood before the Great Hall, and Professor McGonagall with it. She gave her speech about what would happen, yaddayadda.(A/N: Sry all this is so skippy, I'm tryign to be brief on some parts so I can get to the good stuff. First and probably second eyar are going to be veeery short!) Then Malfoy spoke up in a moment of silence.

"So it's true then, what they were sayign o nthe train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?" There were mumbles of awe. I just galred at Malfoy with al lthe intencity I could muster. "I'm Draco Malfoy." Ron laughed at the name a bit and I giggled quietly, but only a bit. "You think my name's funny do you?" Malfoy snapped. Ron shut up and I just glared harder, ready to go into a protective position at any moment. "I don't have to ask what yours is: Red hair, (somethign I've forgotten hwat he says), and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

"His name's Ron, actually." I said proudly. Malfoy just wrinled his nose as if he had smelled somethign attrocious.

"You'll find that some friends are better than others. I can help you there." Malfoy thrust out his hand, but I knew Harry was better than that, even as Ron's expression became sad and ashamed. I nudged Ron with an elbow and smiled when he looked to say 'You'll be fine.'

"I think I can tell for myself, thanks." Harry murmured. I looked at Ron and lifted my eyebrows in confidence. In response, he smiled timidly. Malfoy's face fell. At that moment, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and we proceeded int the Graet Hall.

* * *

**_I am uberly sorry that this is so short, but I can only think in short bursts. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this and would love to hear what you hve to say. L8r! DGG_**


End file.
